


It Could've Been Cancer

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [40]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, negative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House got test results back... Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could've Been Cancer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

He's not telling Stacy that he had to be tested. Not since it came back negative. It was scary to think it was even possible at his age, despite all the evidence he'd seen to the contrary. He knew the numbers. Hell, he spouted the numbers when it was warranted. And sometimes when it wasn't.

He's not telling Stacy anything about this at all. And he'd already sworn Wilson to secrecy. The hospital administrator had been told as a matter of policy, but even he had agreed not to let anyone else know about the tests until he had some definitive answers.

He's certainly not telling his parents. They'd come running, negative test results or not. He didn't want that. Worrying his mother would be bad enough, but hearing his father try to be supportive would be so much worse.

He hates to wonder what Stacy's reaction would be if she knew he'd even been _tested_ for cancer. He's annoyed that it's something he even has to consider.

Cancer. It's such a complex disease, but yet so boring diagnostically. There's nothing special about cancer, despite what everyone does and says. No one has big parades or special events for kidney problems or emphysema sufferers. Why is cancer special?

Crap. Now he's having conversations with Wilson when the man is not even around. That, he'll put an end to real quick.

And he's still not telling anyone. There's nothing to tell. It wasn't cancer. It isn't cancer. It was a benign cyst and now it's gone. He can continue as though nothing had changed. He's the same as he was before, just now minus an abnormal growth that did nothing but exist. Growth gone, life goes on. The test was negative.


End file.
